


Night in the Woods

by CheyenneR5



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyenneR5/pseuds/CheyenneR5
Summary: Werewolf AU!!Hansol was jogging through the woods at night when suddenly something comes out and bites him. In pain, he struggles to find help and comes across a small animal clinic, where he meets a shy veterinarian named Jihoon.<< Partly inspired by Teen Wolf >>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!!  
> If this seems familiar, you may have read it on "Hoonsol One-shots, because why not?" (another work by me), so don't worry about copyright issues! 
> 
> This is a full version of one of the One-shots I had written because I liked the werewolf concept. Please enjoy my fanfic!! :)

Hansol stumbled around in the woods, his head spinning. He clutched his side in pain, wincing when his long fingernails scratched against the fresh wound. He had merely gone for his daily nighttime jog in the woods near his house, but today something was different. Hansol had noticed two bright red lights hiding somewhere in the bushes and had stopped in his tracks, wondering what it was. His curiosity forced him to take a look at the lights, but when he made his first step, something jumped out and attacked him.

"Ah!" Hansol had screamed as the large dog, or what he presumed it be, jumped on him and began scratching him. He felt blood flow down the side of his head, but kept focus on pushing the dog off of him. The animal bit the boy on his side, causing him to scream louder. With that ear-shattering scream, the dog growled deeply and ran off to a different part of the woods, leaving poor Hansol lying on the ground in pain.

He snapped back to reality, gasping for breath as he clung onto a tree for support. His head was still spinning from the attack, and he didn't know how much longer he could stand being alone in the woods. He began walking again, almost immediately tripping over a log. "Curse this damn woods," he muttered, stumbling further into the moonlight.

When he had finally come out of the woods, he started to walk slower, hoping that he didn't have to run from anything anymore. He kept clutching his side, trying to stop the bite from bleeding. With every step he took, his eyes started drooping, and his head began spinning faster. 'A while longer and I'll lose consciousness,' he thought, dragging his feet as he walked. Hansol felt his breathing get more ragged, and his legs started to give out. He came across a bench; thankfully, he sat down on it and tried to get his breath back. Laying his face in his one free hand, he thought back to the attack. The scene replayed vividly in his mind; the part where the dog jumped out at him scaring him back to reality.

Hansol wiped the sweat off his face and looked around. The bench was located beside a road, and on the other side of the road was a small dimly-lit building. 'Maybe there's someone there who could help me,' he thought. Gathering up his strength, he got up and stumbled over to the building.  
~  
Jihoon was wrapping up the small animal clinic before getting ready to leave when he heard the bell at the door clang loudly. "We're closed!" He shouted, but the mysterious person who had entered didn't seem to want to leave. Jihoon decided to see what was going on. Placing his bag on the nearby table, he cautiously went into the main hall of the clinic, gasping in fear and shock at the weak, but thankfully still breathing, body on the floor. Mustering up all his strength, he dragged the body to the surgery room and lifted it onto the table.

"Hey, you okay? What's your name?" Jihoon asked, zipping around the room for bandages, syringes and other things he thought he would need. The body on the table belonged to a trim, quite well-built boy. "I'm...Hansol," the boy said between breaths. "Alright Hansol, what happened to you?" Slowly, the weak boy lifted up the corner of his shirt, revealing a bloody dog bite. Jihoon gulped, but retained his calm composure. This wasn't the first time he dealt with something like this. He worked quickly and carefully, cleaning and stitching up the wound.

While the small veterinarian was at work, Hansol's breathing had steadied and the spinning in his head had vanished. He watched as Jihoon worked meticulously; his eyes checking out the red-haired boy in front of him. "Alright, I'm done! You might want to keep lying down for a while more," Jihoon said, starting to clear up his tools and proceeding to get a cup of tea for his patient, all while humming softly. He was surprised to hear the soft drumming coming from the surgery room. Turning, he saw Hansol drumming his fingers against the table in time to his humming. Slowly, but cautiously, he drifted from humming to singing. Accompanied by Hansol's drumming, Jihoon found that they were in perfect harmony. Chuckling softly, he approached the injured boy and gave him the cup of tea. Hansol sat up slowly on the metal table and sipped the tea, finding comfort in the warm beverage.

"Thank you," he said, his eyes gleaming. Jihoon smiled warmly at the patient, then left him to drink the tea while he packed up. When he was done packing, he brought a chair into the surgery room and sat there, waiting for the injured boy. He studied the boy; studied his handsome face, his tousled blond hair, his toned legs - wait what? Jihoon snapped to reality, blushing from his thoughts. He was glad for the shadows that masked the redness in his face. Once Hansol had finished the tea, the veterinarian kindly took the mug and washed it, then proceeded to lock up shop.

As Jihoon locked the front door, Hansol said, "I'm sorry I don't have any money. Is it okay if I pay you tomorrow?" The small redhead turned to face him. "You don't need to pay me. It's fine." He said as he walked to his car. "Just call me should that bite act up." Hansol was confused by his words, but didn't have time to ask as Jihoon had already revved up the engine of his car and was ready to drive off. Exchanging small smiles and waves, Jihoon drove off, leaving Hansol to get home on his own, since the latter had refused the offer for a car ride.

Hansol smiled to himself as he walked home, feeling relieved and grateful. When he reached home, he stood in front of the full-length mirror in his room, cringing at the mess that stared back at him. 'Man, is this what I looked like in front of Jihoon?' Suddenly, the thought of the dog attack floated back into his mind. Gulping, he lifted his shirt to reveal the white gauze and tape over his wound. Slowly, Hansol peeled off the tape and moved the gauze slightly, expecting to see the bite mark, but what was left was just his skin. No scar, no mark, nothing.

Panicking, Hansol grabbed his phone and dialed Jihoon's number.


	2. Chapter 2

~The next day~

Hansol jogged over to the clinic as fast as he could, getting more worried about his condition. Despite all this exercise, his side didn't hurt; it was as if yesterday's dog attack was nothing but a dream. Once he had reached the clinic, he knocked on the door twice, waiting impatiently for the red-headed veterinarian to let him in. Hansol found that he wasn't gasping for breath, which was what usually happened after his daily jogs, and got more panicky by the minute. 

Just then, the door opened and a woman carrying a small dog stepped out. Jihoon smiled and waved her off, then turned to Hansol, his expression turning grave. The American stepped into the clinic, following Jihoon to the surgery room they were in yesterday. "Sorry, I didn't know you had a client." Jihoon smiled at him softly. "It's fine. Now about your...injury?" Hansol nodded, lifting up the hem of his shirt. He peeled off the tape and gauze carefully, revealing the skin below that had no trace of his "injury". Jihoon sighed, bent down below the surgery table and took out a dusty brown box.

"Open it," Jihoon said, sliding the box across the table to the American. Hansol opened it carefully, sneezing from the dust cloud that emerged. He took out a silver pistol from the box, followed by a thick, crumpled notebook. He looked at Jihoon with concern. The veterinarian sighed softly, taking the pistol and playing with it in his hands. "It's not loaded, don't worry," he said as he sat on a metal chair in the room. "I once encountered someone who suffered the same as you. Got bitten in the woods, came stumbling to my clinic with a dog bite, just as you had. Only difference, was that he was my best friend of many years."

"Kwon Soonyoung, my best friend, was a werewolf." Hansol's eyes widened, and he looked at Jihoon intently, who said, "I'm not saying that you're a werewolf too, but there is a chance you might be." Twirling the pistol in his hands, the redhead continued his story. "Soonyoung was a healthy young kid like myself at the time that he was bitten, so he actually managed to handle the werewolf part of him pretty well. Until the full moon, that is."

"His first full moon, it didn't go well. He barely knew how to handle his abilities; he was changing from human to werewolf so many times that night. There was so much screaming...I..." Jihoon's voice cracked as the memory flooded back into his mind. "He kept telling me to kill him, to end his suffering, but I didn't. I just tied him to his bedframe with some rope I found in his room, and sat outside while he suffered. It wasn't my proudest move, but it did well, since he didn't kill me or himself or anything."

Hansol was listening so intently that he completely forget the fact that Jihoon had a job, that was, until the bell at the door rang. "Ah shit," Jihoon muttered. Making eye contact with Hansol, he placed the pistol and the book back into the box and slid it over to the American. "The book was Soonyoung's old diary. Read it when you get home." "Wait, 'was'?" Hansol asked, questioning Jihoon's choice of words. The veterinarian's eyes darkened, but was almost immediately masked by fake happiness. "I'll explain another day. Now go, I have a client to attend to."

~~

Hansol propped himself up on his unmade bed, placing the dusty box at the foot of his bed. Reaching over, he took out the notebook and flipped the cover. "Day 1 - my first day as a werewolf," Hansol read out loud. 'Sounds interesting', he thought to himself. He read through the first few entries carefully, intrigued yet mildly concerned at every word.

As Hansol read more and more, he found that Soonyoung had written a lot about Jihoon, and how the small man had helped him through his werewolf journey. The American was so engrossed in his reading that he didn't notice he had reached the end. "We've come to the end of this diary/journal/whatever you want to call it. I've made my decision, and I just want to say 'thank you' to my best friend Jihoonie, for helping me with everything and being with me this whole way. I love you Jihoonie; but this is for the best."

Hansol teared up at the last sentence, finally realizing why Jihoon had used the word 'was' earlier before.

Soonyoung was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!! *begs for mercy*  
> I didn't wanna kill my dear dear bias wrecker Hoshi :(((  
> Ah my tiny Soonhoon hearteu~


	3. Chapter 3

Hansol made his way back to the clinic for the second day in a row, just to see Jihoon for the second day in a row. Hansol threw open the clinic door and stormed into the surgery room, where Jihoon was cleaning his metal instruments. "Oh, hey Hansol. How you doing?" The American sat down at the slightly rusted metal chair in the corner of the room, placing the dusty box on his lap. 

"I read the entire diary, and I must say I am quite intrigued. His story of being a werewolf is really interesting. Although..." Hansol trailed off, avoiding eye contact with the veterinarian. "The last chapter...there's something hidden, isn't there? It was addressed to you, so I'm assuming you know what happened."

Hansol noticed as the redhead's eyes darkened, and that he gulped before speaking. "I was the one who killed him." The American's eyes widened and the box fell off his lap, as if it was surprised by Jihoon's response too. "I didn't want to do it. Soonyoung didn't want to do it either, but he thought it would be the best bet. If you remember, in the diary, one of the chapters say how Soonyoung was struggling with the werewolf changes, especially during the nights of the full moon." Hansol nodded; he did remember. "He was in a lot of pain; he wanted it to end. Everyone else that he approached told him things he didn't want to hear, basically to hurt other people to feed his bloodlust. Soonyoung is, was, the most selfless person I knew, so he wouldn't resort to taking others' lives to save his own.

On his last full moon, he brought me to an old abandoned building, where he asked me to chain him up to a dusty old shelf. I did, since that was the usual procedure for every full moon, minus the abandoned building of course. Once I had finished, he told me to take out a box from the corner," Jihoon pointed to the fallen box at Hansol's feet. "Inside it were the gun, a silver bullet and the diary." 

Jihoon started to choke on the tears that were beginning to build up. "His eyes started to turn bright yellow, and the fangs were coming out. He started to scream and tug on the chains, but he couldn't escape. Using what little humanity he still had, he asked me to load the gun and shoot him. I couldn't do it." A tear fell down his cheek, and Hansol had to fight the urge to just walk over and hug the little veterinarian right then and there. "But as the full moon got brighter, Soonyoung gave in more to his werewolf side, and one of the chains slid off. I was starting to get scared, and so was he. That was when shouted for me to shoot him.

I was afraid, but I lifted the gun and aimed it at his head, my fingers hovering over the trigger." More tears started to spill, and Jihoon clutched the sides of the surgery table so hard his knuckles turned white. "He looked at me in the eyes, and with his last bit of sanity, he told me calmly to shoot him. I saw how much pain he was in, so I closed my eyes, the gun still aimed at his head. I could hear the screaming and that another chain had slid off. 'NOW!' he had shouted, so I pulled the trigger."

Jihoon was sobbing at this point. Hansol gave into his urge and went over to the redhead, pulling him into a tight hug. Although the veterinarian was one who didn't like skinship or contact with others, he gave into his sadness and hugged Hansol back. They stood there like this, arms around each other as Jihoon sobbed into Hansol's shirt, for a few minutes. When Jihoon was ready, he pulled away and smiled sadly at his companion. "Thank you," he said quietly, as Hansol smiled sadly at him. 

"I know this must have been a difficult subject for you, but earlier you said that Soonyoung had approached other people when he needed help with his 'bloodlust'. Who were those people?" Hansol asked, as Jihoon dabbed at his eyes with a tissue. "Oh... they were Soonyoung's pack. His Alpha, or the leader of the pack - the one who bit him - was the one who told him to give in to the full moon. Why do you ask?"

Hansol picked up the box and placed it gingerly on the surgery table. "I want to meet them, if that's okay."

Jihoon was slightly taken aback, but nodded softly. "I'll bring you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH Soonyoung's backstory ><  
> I hope you guys liked it! [I have no idea what I'm doing, honestly]  
> I was actually thinking about introducing BTS as a pack somewhere later in the series. How would you guys feel about that? Comment and I will see whether I include them :D


	4. Chapter 4

Jihoon and Hansol walked quietly through the woods late that night, finally coming across an old house right smack in the middle of the forested area. It looked run down; weeds grew everywhere, and the roof was caked with dust. Hansol gulped when he saw the house - it struck fear in him. Jihoon calmly walked up to the front door and knocked. There was no response at first, but about a minute later, the door opened creakily to reveal a dark figure.

"What do you want, Jihoon?" A deep voice rang out. Hansol couldn't make out the person's face due to the darkness, but Jihoon seemed to know the person immediately. "I brought a friend. He wanted to see you." Hansol gulped again, his fear increasing as the person stepped out into the moonlight. The man was slightly shorter than he was, with big round eyes and dark tousled hair. He gave off a leader-type vibe, which led the American to believe that this was the Alpha. 

"What's your name?" The man asked. Hansol shakily replied, "Han...Hansol, sir." This earned a chuckle from the mysterious Alpha. "Don't call me sir. That's not what I am." He pushed open the front door further, motioning for the two friends to enter. The interior of the house was just as dark and creepy as the outside, only lit by a single light bulb. "Uncle Woozi!" Hansol turned around at the sound of a child's voice, and saw a small boy run straight to Jihoon, who engulfed him in a hug. "Hey buddy, how you doing?" The small boy's face lit up with happiness as he and Jihoon began to chit chat, leaving Hansol still confused at the door. "What are you waiting for, Hansol? Take a seat," the man ordered. Fearfully, the American sat on the dull orange sofa that was situated in the living room.

"Let me introduce myself properly. I'm Seungcheol, the Alpha of this neighbourhood. That little boy there," he motioned to the child that was still playing with Jihoon, "is Chan, my newest pack member." His eyes darkened. "My only pack member, actually." Hansol was concerned at this statement, questions flooding his mind. He decided to be brave and asked. "Did your pack disband?" Seungcheol's gaze averted from the floor to his guest's eyes. He shook his head. "Nope, they're all dead. I had about five pack members before, but there was a war between werewolves and humans, and my entire pack died. I barely got out alive." Hansol gulped yet again. "What about Soonyoung?"

Seungcheol seemed to be caught off guard at this. "Oh, him. Soonyoung was one of the more stubborn pack members, always refusing to give into the full moon. In the end, he made his best friend shoot him in the head." He shook his head disapprovingly at the memories. "My other pack members weren't like this; they at least listened. Soonyoung was more rebellious. It was after his death that I promised myself I wouldn't take in anymore kids." Hansol raised his eyebrow at this, pointing over to Chan, who was now listening to a story Jihoon was telling him. "I meant teenagers," Seungcheol corrected himself. "I found Chan in the woods one day, dirty and alone; said his family had thrown him out. I was feeling lonely after the war, so I took him in and raised him. It's only been a year, but I love him as if he were my own son." He said, looking at the child fondly.

"You said he was your newest pack member. Is he a werewolf too?" Seungcheol nodded. "Yes, but he's only ten. He's far too young for any of this werewolf stuff." He looked at Hansol. "Enough about Chan, what are you really here for?" The American opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Jihoon, who had walked over to sit beside him; Chan had gone back into his room. "Uh..." "He got bitten a few nights ago," Jihoon spoke up, much to Hansol's relief. Seungcheol chuckled. "No wonder you're so interested in this stuff. What about it?" Jihoon looked at Hansol, who gulped in fear for the fourth time that night. "I was wondering if you could teach me...about being a werewolf." 

Seungcheol pondered over this for a minute, finally agreeing. "Fine. Every night here, around 10 p.m. Jihoon, maybe you could tag along; bring your medical supplies." Hansol's eyes widened at this. What kind of training would this be that he would need medical attention? "I'm kidding!" The man said, laughing. He reached over to pat the blonde on the shoulder. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," Seungcheol said, ushering the two out the door.

"Goodnight!" The guests said as they left the house. The night sky had darkened even more, making the woods seem creepier. "Are you scared?" Jihoon teased, poking Hansol in the stomach. He shivered, but shook his head. They walked quietly out of the woods, making their way to Jihoon's car that was parked nearby. "Thanks, Jihoon." Hansol said, flashing him a small smile. The redhead smiled back, patting the blonde on his shoulder. "No problem." The two climbed aboard the vehicle and drove to Hansol's house, where Jihoon would drop him off.

~

"Bye!" Hansol said as he waved goodbye to Jihoon, who then drove off. Sighing tiredly, the American went into his house, locked the door and turned around to put his coat on the rack on the wall. He dragged his feet, walking to his bedroom, but stopped short at the door frame. On the small couch in his bedroom sat a male figure, reading a book. Hansol's eyes widened, half in fear, half in relief.

"Missed me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH who's the mystery man? :D
> 
> But aside from him, how was this chapter? Is Chan being a 10-year-old a little weird? Should we fast forward a few years so he'll be old enough? *laughs fearfully*
> 
> How's Coups as the Alpha? Probably expected, eh? I was thinking of letting him find another pack member to be his mate later on in the series. It's a battle between Jeonghan and Joshua. Or should Jihan be a thing on their own?
> 
> Comment who you would like as Coup's love interest in this story :D and thank you for reading!! <3


	5. Chapter 5

Hansol's expression turned from shock to happiness almost immediately as he realized who was sitting on his couch. "WONWOO-HYUNG!" He screamed excitedly, running up and hugging his best friend. Wonwoo ruffled Hansol's blonde hair, then squeezed his shoulders, a sign to tell him that the hug was long enough. 

"I haven't seen you in forever! How you doing, buddy?" Wonwoo said, picking up his book from the couch and stuffing it in his backpack. Hansol ran a hand through his hair as he sighed loudly. "I'm great! A few...setbacks, but other than that, I'm great!" The black-haired boy grinned, pushing up his glasses with his finger. Then, Hansol realized something. "How did you get into my house?" "Oh, Sofia let me in," Wonwoo said, wincing when his best friend slapped him playfully on the chest. "Next time inform me before you come! It's creepy just finding you in my room." This earned a laugh from the bookworm. "I'm hungry. Let's get pizza!"

~

About 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Excitedly, Wonwoo ran up to the front door and swung it open, but his joy was short-lived. At the door was a medium-sized wolf, with fur of a dark grey and deep brown eyes. The bookworm's eyes lit up with fear; cautiously, he backed away from the door, creeping towards the living room where Hansol was waiting. "Hansol-ah," Wonwoo stammered, never breaking eye contact with the wolf still at the door. "Hmm?" The American mumbled, looking up from his phone. When he noticed how weirdly his best friend was walking, he decided to go and see what had happened. "Wonwoo-hyung, what's wrong?" Hansol turned towards the front door when he didn't get a reply, but almost wished he didn't.

The wolf, although not making a move, scared Hansol. He had never seen a wolf in person before, and definitely not one waiting outside his house; as if it was waiting for him. When he made eye contact with the creature, it's eyes lit up with a bright blue, and Hansol felt his eyes glow too. It was a weird sensation, but he brushed it aside. Just then, the wolf began to morph. Hansol and Wonwoo stood there, mouths agape, staring at the naked man that now stood in front of them. With a small shriek, Wonwoo brought his hands to his face at the speed of light and covered his eyes, still trying to process how a _wolf_ could turn into a _human_. 

"Hansol Chwe?" The strange man spoke, making the American gulp in fear. He studied the stranger's appearance; his light brown center-parted hair, his brown eyes, beautifully sculpted face and body. Using all his strength to keep his eyes from wandering from the man's face, Hansol smiled cautiously and motioned for the stranger to enter the house. Wonwoo was still frozen from the incident, but he stared at Hansol in disbelief. 'You know this guy?' His eyes said, earning a shrug from Hansol, who then rushed to his room to gather some clothes for his new guest.

~

Once the stranger had changed into the black sweatpants and light blue t-shirt, that Hansol had given to him - both of which were too baggy for him - he sat on the opposite couch facing Hansol and Wonwoo. With a slight flip of his hair, the stranger grinned and introduced himself. "Sorry to disturb you guys like that. I'm Jeonghan, an Omega." Hansol nodded. "I could tell from your eyes. You came here looking for me?" Jeonghan nodded, chuckling at the sight of Wonwoo's face, which was stuck in an expression of shock. "Yes. I actually got a call from an old...friend. You know Seungcheol?" Hansol nodded yet again, questioning silently what the Alpha could have called this angelic-looking man for. "Ah well, he asked me to come down and teach you a thing or two about being a werewolf. I was the best out of his pack, ya know." 

Hansol let a small smile creep onto his face, but it quickly disappeared. "He never mentioned you though." Jeonghan's mouth opened slightly, as if from shock, and he was staring at the ceiling like it held a response. "Uh, well, things got complicated between me and him, but that doesn't matter. I'm here to teach you about being a werewolf; not to reminisce about Cheol." It was only at this moment that Wonwoo had finally unfroze and processed the conversation in his head. 

"YOU'RE A WEREWOLF?" Wonwoo shouted, but was immediately shushed by both Hansol and Jeonghan. "Shhh...No one else can know," the blonde said. He studied his best friend's face, which held a mixture of expressions. "I didn't know werewolves were real; I thought they only existed in books and movies..." The bookworm muttered. Hansol pat his back reassuringly, and turned back to Jeonghan. "What do I need to do?"

The Omega opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Eager to get away from the awkwardness in the living room, Wonwoo walked briskly over to the door and opened it, relief clouding over him when he saw the pizza delivery guy. "Oh thank God," he muttered, paying for the pizza. Jeonghan smiled softly at Hansol. "Meet me tomorrow at the place Cheol told you to meet. 9 p.m. I'll have something for you." Hansol gulped, but nodded, staring as his guest stood up to leave. 

"Thanks, Jeonghan," Hansol said, earning another smile from him. "Would you like to stay for pizza?" The man chuckled, but shook his head. With one swift movement, he morphed back into a wolf and ran out the still-opened front door, scaring Wonwoo and the delivery guy, who left hurriedly in fear. Wonwoo shut the front door with a loud sigh of relief and turned to face his best friend, who was picking up the clothes that fell off when Jeonghan morphed back. "Finally, we can eat!" 

~

It had been about 3 hours since the two friends had finished their pizza, and they had spent the time after that watching TV. Hansol shifted uncomfortably on the couch, careful not to wake Wonwoo, who had fallen asleep on the armrest. The blonde was now watching a documentary about marine life, but he wasn't paying much attention. He was so stressed out about the whole werewolf thing; meeting three other werewolves in the past 24 hours - it was too much too fast. Sighing, Hansol picked up his phone, intending to clear his mind by scrolling through his social feeds. However, he saw that had received 20 texts from Jihoon. 'What could be so important that he sent so many messages?' Hansol thought, opening up the first message.

Hansol's eyes scanned the messages, getting more and more worried by the second. About 15 of the texts where just Jihoon typing "HANSOL ANSWER ME" but the other 5 actually strung into a full message. It read,

"Hansol!! Come to the clinic now!!"  
"Or ASAP, idk if you're sleeping. Are you?"  
"I hope you're not. Anyway, COME ASAP. There's something important for you!!"  
"I can't tell you what it is but you have to come NOW"  
"Text me if you're on your way. I really hope you're on your way."

Hansol threw off the blanket that covered his legs onto the couch and rushed to his room to change. The sudden movement and sound caused Wonwoo to wake up. He stared groggily into space, and was just about to go back to sleep when Hansol shook his shoulders vigorously. "Hyung! No time to sleep. We gotta go!" He grabbed Wonwoo's arm and dragged him out of the house and to the dark blue car parked in the driveway - his mum's car. He led Wonwoo to the passenger seat, then crossed over to the driver's seat. "But Hansol, you don't know how to drive!" The blonde shrugged. "I've played enough driving games. I think I can handle this." With that, Hansol stepped on the peddle and they drove off towards the clnic.

Little did they know that someone was watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!! School re-opened and it's been stressful as heck. I'm sorry about all the short chapters but writer's block is a problem and also, school. ~~can someone explain an operating system to me please~~
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked Jeonghan's intro to this story! And who's the weird mystery person who's watching them? 
> 
> I'm gonna try my best to update this per week if possible, but if I don't I really am so, SO sorry. ~~it just means school's being a bitch~~
> 
> Alrighty, I'll see you guys next time! Thanks for reading!! Please feel free to comment/message me if:  
> \- you have ideas of how the story can unfold  
> \- you want a certain member to be certain character (e.g. Mingyu can be a were-coyote or something)  
> \- you think there are areas I can improve at  
> \- you just want to say something :)
> 
> If you don't feel comfortable commenting here, you can dm me at my Twitter (@cheyr5family) or my Tumblr (@ihavetoomanydistractions)
> 
> I look forward to hearing from you!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments to give me your ideas of how the story could flow/ areas that I could improve on :)  
> Thank you for reading!! :D


End file.
